Elemental Hero
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The life of an aspiring hero, join naruto and class 1a as they deal with their heroic life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers neogamer93 here with a new story hope you enjoy remember to review.**

Quirks. Once a word that meant people had funny habits, like they would mutter about a subject that they thought heavily on, but now that word has a different meaning. What was once a word to describe odd behavior is now what is used to describe people with supernatural powers. It all started when a baby was born and it was shown that within the hour of birth, the baby was giving off a brilliant light. This shocking news soon became the norm as the years passed and soon 80% of the worlds population had a quirk, and with that the age of quirks and heros began.

It was a typical day The students were in class in middle school and the teacher bored as he was, was telling the students about highschool applications, oh who was he kidding he and everyone else knew which school they wanted to attend. UA highschool, the top school of aspiring heros. All of the greatest heros attended that school. Not many could go to said school, either by not passing the entrance exam, or not being able to use their quirks for hero work. This is especially true for one student who wants to get into that school. Izuku midoriya, sadly when the time came for a persons quirk to appear, his never showed and he was soon diagnosed as quirkless. To hear such a thing at a young age, having dreams of being a hero, was heart breaking.

What made it worse was that instead of being sympathetic to him, anyone who had a quirk were quick to bully and belittle him for being quirkless, hell his once best friend Katsuki bakugo, turned his back on him when he gained his quirk and became the worst bully of the class, going so far as to give Izuku the nickname "Deku" meaning someone who is useless.

As stated before the teacher had spoken about what school the class wanted to attend and called out who had applied for it.

"Heh I got this in the bag, I aced all the mock exams, and when I get to attend ua I'll become the number one hero surpassing all might himself, HEAR THAT YOU EXTRAS WITH MY QUIRK NONE OF YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME"! Said Bakugo which pissed off the rest of the class. It only got worse when the teacher said who else wanted to attend UA. When they heard that deku wanted to attend UA, all the class did was laugh, well all but one who sat near the back of the class. This student had the brightest of blue eyes that one could get lost in and the blondest hair that the sun pales in comparison. Just seeing this shows the arrogance of those who have quirks, and they believe they are hero material, hah more like villains, seriously do these students even pay attention to how heros are portrayed. So when the blonde saw Katsuki approaching deku he immediately stood to defend his fellow classmate when he saw Katsuki grab a notebook just as the class was let go for the day, and burn the book with his quirk, and just to add insult to injury he tossed to book out the window. Having enough of this the blonde used his quirk and sent Katsuki and his lackies flying into a wall.

"Hey are you alright"? Asked the blonde as he stood next to deku.

"Yeah thanks for the assist". Said deku as he finished packing his things and left the classroom. With the four students.

"Dammit who the hell do you think you are extra"! Asked Katsuki as he got up from his fall after hitting the wall with his lackies knocked out.

My name is Naruto uzumaki, and this will be the only warning I give you leave Izuku alone, you want to be the number one hero, what a joke you'll most likely end up being a villain with that attitude of yours". Said Naruto which pissed Katsuki off even more as mini explosions came from his hands.

Not caring for the bully's want of a fight naruto leaves the classroom and the school as wellheading back to the orphanage having lost his parents to a villain attack when he was young. He dad was Minato namikaze, he actually inherited his fathers quirk of wind, unlike his father who could use his wind quirk on himself, naruto could use it on himself and the natural wind around him, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she took her maiden name as a way to avoid his fathers enemies, her quirk was azure fire. The flames she could control would only harm those with ill intent, and it would protect her from outside flames. When naruto heard of their death he was devastated but no less eager to follow in their footsteps. Everyone knew the risks of being a hero, death was inevitable. No one was immortal, no matter how powerful they were or great a quirk they were still mortal.

After leaving the school and grabbing his notebook, deku decided to walk through a shortcut under on overpass, this was a mistake for as soon as he entered the underpass a sludge quirk villain attacked him, being caught unaware deku had no time to run and was soon caught. Luckily their was a hero who was tracking the villain as it had robbed a store not too long ago. Being suffocated deku could only see a blurry shadow of the hero, but hearing a yell from the hero deku knew who exactly it was.

After following the villain to a secluded place and seeing it trying to kill a child the hero immediately took action. "Detroit SMASSSH" yelled the hero obliterating the sludge villain and freeing the child. Having nearly suffocated deku was knocked unconscious. Taking this time to collect the scattered sludge, all might soon went to wake the child up when he saw a burnt notebook near the child. Curious of what was in it he took a peak, seeing what was written he was both impressed and terrified since the note book had details of each and every pro hero and their quirks.

'With such knowledge the villains would be able to counter pro heros, but such attention to detail this child has a potential future as a detective or a police officer'. Though all might who after reading the end took out a pen and autographed the blank pages. After doing so went to wake the student after a few rapid but gentle snakes deku woke up and beheld the number one hero in all his glory smile and all. After seeing his idol he went full fanboy and went to ask for an autograph when he saw that all might had already gave him one. After making sure the boy was all right, all might went to make his leap to the police office, seeing this deku tried to ask a question, before all might jumped deku managed to grab his leg and went for a ride. Sensing something on his leg he looks and sees the boy and trying to get him off tried shoving him off only to realize a flaw which the boy said, that if he let go he'd fall to his death. Realizing this all might landed on a roof.

"young man that was really dangerous, please refrain from doing that again, now if you'll excuse me I have to deliver this villain to the police, just bang on the door and someone will let you in soon". Seeing his idol about to leave deku knew it was now or never.

"WAIT! I want to ask you something, for so long now I've been called useless, because I have no quirk and had been diagnosed as quirkless, but I want to know can I be a hero even without a quirk"? Asked deku.

Hearing this all might took a bit of time to think on this but it soon cost him since his time was ending and soon reverted back into his frail form shocking deku. After calming him down all might spoke about a fight that left him with a weak body and can only be a hero for about 3 hours.

"To answer your question from earlier, I'm sorry but without a quirk you can't possibly be a hero, but you don't need a quirk to join the police or become a detective, with your analytic skills you'd be great now if you'll excuse me I have to go, I wish you luck in your future endeavors". With that all might left using the stairs.

'So that's it huh even my idol all might says it's impossible to be a hero without a quirk'. Thought deku as he walked home after leaving the building. As he did he felt an explosion from the city.

After getting home to the orphanage, naruto ate and showered getting ready for bed when he heard the news on TV speaking about how all might and a student took down a sludge villain and saved a fellow classmate. Seeing this naruto was proud of deku since he seemed to not let what others say bring him down and that he was on his way to make his dream a reality.

"Heh, good job Izuku, follow your dreams, and you'll go far in life".

 **Alright that's the first chapter of my new story, hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with the next chapter of elemental Hero. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

It's been 10 months since that day, the day everything was set in motion for the next students for UA Highschool. In that time naruto has trained in his quirk, to see where he stands strength wise, everything seemed to be going well, though he seemed to notice something going on with his classmate, like there's this new aura about him. At times he sees him using a gripspring while in class under the desk, which begged the question why? What does he need that for? With it being none of his business naruto choose not to ask said classmate though he felt proud that despite all the things said about him just seemed to not bother him.

For the past 10 months izuku has been using the gripspring during class to keep his muscles up while he cleans the beach where he and all might trained for him to inherite one for all. It was quite a shock after defeating the sludge villain and saving katsuki, that all might had appeared before him and had offered his quirk to him. Before that fated day he had not heard of such a thing but it was possible it seemed, since like him all might was born quirkless.

Now the long awaited day has come the day of the UA Highschool entrance exam. The day started well, izuku had done it he had cleaned to entire beach even the area outside of the designated spot, seeing this impressed all might well beyond words, he was finally ready to inherite one for all.

"Young midoriya, it has been 10 months since you've began the training necessary for inheriting my quirk, now the time has come, it's time you've gotten your wish of being a hero". Said allmight as he plucked a single strand of his hair.

'I still can believe I'm about to get my own quirk, it's been my dream to become the best hero like all might, now my future was before me all I needed to do was reach out my right hand and take it's. Thought Izuku.

"Eat this". Said all might with his smile still in place.

"HUH!? WHAT"!? Yelled Izuku hoping he heard wrong.

"What's the matter? This is the only way to inherite one for all, it's been this way since it was first transferred, DNA of a one for all user just exist within the one who would inherite it now eat this we need to hurry the exam starts soon". Said all might.

Hearing what he had to do had taken izuku by surprise, but he was right he needed to hurry, so even if it was gross he ate all might hair strand and they both left the beach and headed for the school.

When izuku got there he was greeted with the overwhelming stature of the school. As he stepped up the steps he was called out.

When he turned he saw his once beat friend approaching him, causing him to freak out and try to avoid an explosive meeting, all katsuki did was walk by him. Seeing that he was safe he continued walking only to trip on his own foot and fall forward. As he fell he was stopped by something or more precise someone. After a little freaking out from floating stop he looked at someone beside him. The person was a young and beautiful girl, she was the cutest girl he's seen in his life. The girl has brown hair done in a hime style with bangs framing her face, her face though a bit round was flawless and the permanent blush on her cheeks only added to the effect, she was wearing a sailor fuku from her old school under her jacket. Seeing her, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Are you ok"? She asked as she straightened him to his feet and tented her fingers, he found this action cute.

"O-ooh yeah thanks for that". Said izuku.

"You're welcome so your here for the exam too huh, nervous"? She asked.

"Yeah a little bit, ohh I'm Izuku". Izuku introduced himself.

"Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you well we should get going the exam starts soon". Said uraraka as she entered the school, unknown to her of how he just acted.

After freaking out the others with his crazy laugh from his high of talking to a cute girl, izuku made his way into the building. Once inside and getting to the auditorium he found his seat, which was next to katsuki.

'Heh wow I knew izuku was not accustomed to talking to girls much less a cute one talking to him, but the least he could do is be discreet about his first time talking to one, though it was funny how he freaked the other students out'. Though naruto as he saw the incident from the doorway before heading to the auditorium.

Once everyone was seated present mic stood on the stage and after making a fool of himself by being his normal self went into what they came for.

"Alright you young soon to be heros, here's the deal the entrance exam will be a fight simulator. All of you will be taken to a mock city battle ground, there you will be facing robots with varying points, going from one to three as shown on the pamphlets you were given now"...

"Excuse me"! Asked a student with blue hair and glasses.

"Yes"? Asked present mic.

"According to this there are four robots not just three, if this is an error then it shows poor planning on the most prestigous school like UA also you with the green hair"!. Said the blue haired student.

"HUH! Um yes"? Asked Izuku.

"Can you please stop muttering it's distracting everyone". Said the blue haired student with a serious glare.

"OI PRICK"!? Yelled naruto having seen how the blue haired student was acting, shocking the entire auditorium into silence.

"I beg your pardon"! Exclaimed the blue haired student shocked that he was called such a name.

"You heard me, where do you get off talking to my friend like that? Did it ever occur to you that by doing that he can memorize what's import for the exam? Next time think twice before making a fool of yourself". Said naruto which caused the entire room to start laughing.

"After calming everyone down, present mic continues telling the students about the fourth robot being nothing but an obstacle which should just be overcome since its points are zero.

After that every one left the room and were taken to a place where they could change into their gym uniforms.

As he got ready for the exam Izuku saw the girl from before and decided to help her calm her nervousness when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw it was the blue haired student from earlier.

"What we're you planing on doing with that girl? Can't you see she's trying to prepare for the exam? Are you going to sabotage her efforts to get a lead in the exam"? He asked.

"Really did you forget what I said in the auditorium? And here I find you jumping the gun again, so how is he just wanting to help a fellow examinee sabotage"? Asked naruto.

"..." the blue haired student stayed silent and left after being humiliated again.

"Hey you alright"? Asked naruto.

"Yeah thanks naruto anyway good luck". Said Izuku as he started to walk away.

Not missing a chance to tease him naruto said "Good luck with your new girlfriend". With a grin.

"I.. ITS NOT LIKE THAT"! Izuku exclaimed with a red face while naruto just laughed.

Soon the go ahead was given by present mic and the exam started.

Right off the bat naruto started using his quirk to send 5 one pointers into the air and land in a heap. When a 3 pointer tied to blind side him and was cut in half. After that he took to the air to see where more robots are. Finding some 2 and 3 pointers near by he flew towards them and sliced them all in half. 'alright 16 points so far'. Thought naruto after he landed failing to see the 3 pointer behind him.

"LOOK OUT" Yelled someone from an alley. Just as he turned to cut the robot down, it was blasted by an energy beam.

"You ok"? Asked the person who saved him.

"Yeah thanks for the save". Said naruto as he turned to face the one who saved him, in that instant both teens locked eyes and the world faded from their view, both of them only saw each other.

To her, naruto was the most handsomest guy she's seen, to him she was beauty personified.

As she took in his features, from his hair that had the radiance of the sun, his eyes the brightest of blues that the oceans paled to compare, to a body that was carved by kami herself. All she could think of was how something so perfect could exist in the mortal world.

As he took in her features, from her long and silky purple hair to her lavender eyes, from her pale skin to a figure that all the super models couldn't even hold a candle to. All he could think was how did heaven lose such an angel.

The moment lasted a few minutes but to them it felt like an eternity, it was broken when they sensed a robot taller then the buildings showed up, and a friend of hers showed up when the tree broke between the two of them.

"HINATA"! Yelled her friend as she used her quirk and graved hinata as naruto flew away. 'Hinata huh? Such a beautiful name for such a angel'. Thought naruto as he saw something weird.

"Wait is that izuku, what the hell is he doing"? Asked naruto.

After the zero pointer showed up everyone started to leave when he heard it, the girl who he meet earlier was trapped under some rubble and the robot was closing in on her. Having no choice he took action and ran toward the robot and using his new quirk just as all might said.

 _"Remember when you first use one for all, clench you ass tight and shout SMASSSH"._

Following his advice he clenched his ass tightly and with all his strength punched the robot leaving a huge dent in its face which also caused him to break both his legs and his right arm.

Seeing that he was falling naruto took to the air and grabbed him.

"OK I don't know where you got that strength but I know it came from a quirk, so my question is how is it possible since you were diagnosed as quirkless"? Asked naruto.

 **And that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it and remember to review Neogamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with another chapter of elemental Hero. Enjoy and remember to review.**

It's been a few days since the entrance exam, and try as he might naruto just couldn't get deku to reveal how he now has a quirk when he was diagnosed as quirkless. Seeing how determined deku was in keeping this secret he let it go, since he knew that people had secrets himself included that he left deku alone.

Now naruto was in his home watching the news to see if anything hero related happened, so far nothing aside from a villain taking the lives of the waterhose heroes, a pity they were the best when it came to fire rescues. Aside from that nothing else had happened.

"You know you don't need to watch the news all the time right? I mean doesn't it get boring after a while"? A person next to him said.

"yeah I know but I watch it to see if anything of interest comes up, though it's sad to hear about the waterhose heroes being killed, they were the best for fire rescues, sure there are others but they were the best". Said naruto.

"Yeah it's sad to see a fellow hero fall in battle, but it's a risk of the life we all choose to live, and soon it will be yours aswell". Said the person.

"I know Toshinori-jiji, I know oh by the way have you found the person who will inherite one for all yet"? Asked naruto knowing his godfather had to pass on the quirk, he was given the opportunity but he had decided that he couldn't live up to being the next symbol of peace, not that he couldn't he just felt it wasn't his destiny to become such a symbol.

"Actually I've already passed it on". Said all might.

"Oh really? Who has it now"? Asked naruto.

"It's actually one of your future classmates Izuku midoriya". Said all might.

"WHAT"!?. Yelled naruto in shock.

"Geezz was it really necessary to yell? Anyway yeah I choose him because I see in him the potential to be the next symbol of peace, I saw it that day 10 months ago. You remember the day of a sludge villain attacking a student". Said all might

"Yeah I had seen it on the news, Izuku had acted before thinking and had taken the villain regardless of having a quirk or not, why"? Asked naruto.

"that day I had met him when the same villain tried to take Izuku body, crazy kid hitched a ride on my leg when I jumped toward the police station. When I noticed him, I landed on a roof to get him to safety. When I was about to leave he had asked me if it was possible to be a hero without a quirk, it had pained me but I felt that he needed to hear the truth, I had told him it was impossible to be a hero without a quirk. Imagine my surprise that soon after I see the very kid I said couldn't be a hero, went onto a dangerous situation in order to save a fellow student. When I saw his determination I had seen the next one for all user, after taking care of the villain I had tracked the boy down had told him about my quirk and he had agreed to inherite it, so for the last ten months I had him clean the beach that had trash being dumped at as a form of muscle training, and the day of the entrance exam I had given him one for all which leads me to this". Said all might as he took out a letter and handed it to naruto.

"what's this"? Asked naruto.

"open it and find out". Said all might.

Doing as told he opened the letter and read it. As he read the letter he couldn't help but grin as he was told that he was going to UA, having placed 5th over all in the exam scores.

"All right! UA HERE COMES NARUTO UZUMAKI". Said naruto in excitement.

"Yeah and I'll be there to help both you and young midoriya however I can, see I'm going to be a teacher there, it was the principals idea to have he symbol of peace work at the school to put the parents at ease". Said all might.

"Huh that makes sense, but just because your my Godfather doesn't mean I'll need you to help me, to keep things fair you can't choose favorites nor can you show more attention to any one student, doing so would be suspicious". Said naruto.

"Yeah you got a point, anyway congratulations are in order so what do you say we go out and get some ramen"? Asked all might.

"Yeah let's go". Said naruto.

As they went out Izuku had seen the recording of all might telling him that he was going to UA aswell and that news brought a smile to his face, after which he shows his mom said smile which brought her to tears as her baby was finally getting his wish of being a hero.

Little did they know that their time in UA would be filled with hardships that they will need to overcome and not just the teachers at said school.

 **Well that's chapter 3 sorry it's a bit short but this was just a filler to show what happened after the exam next chapter will have the class assessment test. Hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
